Gorillaz: Pills, Bass Guitars, and a Lightsaber
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: This one takes place in Phase 1. 2D gives Noodle some of his pills to cure a headache. This is followed by a series of misfortiune misunderstandings and silly events.


Noodle stood at the door. She didn't knock and didn't walk away, she just stood staring at the door. She was close enough so if it were to open she would be slammed in the face. Luckily it didn't.

'_Should I open it? No he's probably busy, but what if he is not? I'm sure he has better things to do, I'll just go. NO no I'm not leaving now.'_ She was having metal arguments with herself. This happen a lot since her English was not advanced enough to discuss matters with others._ 'Okay I'll open the door in 10 seconds. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9.…Where was I? Oh yes 30 seconds 1-2-3-4."_

Noodle was very nervous around the others. She feared if she made a mistake, they would put her back in that dreaded box. Therefore she made a promise to herself that she will _never _fail. This of course was impossibly challenging, but worth it if she could stay at her new home.

She began to cautiously reach for the door knob. Grasping it she turned it slightly, cringing at the noise. The door opened slowly.

2D was lying on his bed, half asleep. The radio next to him plays a Radiohead song. Kid A. It was a rather unusual song that wouldn't even be considered music if it wasn't for the soft piano melody in the background. The vocals were muffled and sounded almost robotic. Other then it's strange tune, the song was very dream like, defiantly something great to get high to. Which probably was the reason why 2D was listening to it.

He stared at his ceiling with a small grin on his face, watching air. He was just seconds away from dozing off. Then-

"2D-kun?"

"WHAAAAAAA! Oh. Hiya Noodle! Yah scared me."

Young Noodle looked embarrassed.

"You came out of no where. Your like a ninja!"

A tiny smile appeared on her face. He was so random sometimes.

"Hai ahh 2D-kun?" She struggled to remember to words. "L-learn Noodle In-inglush?"

"English?"

"Hai!"

"Sure luv. Why do yah want to learn English? Yah sound pretty good for me."

Noodle frowned. Shutting her eye, she tried her hardest to remember the words. "T-talk good Noodle can not."

2D chuckled.

"Nani? What funny?" She asked

"Yeh talk like Yoda sometimes."

Familiar with the alien character, the axe princess made a horrified expression. He just compared her to a 300 year old green midget.

The zombie lover noticed her face and quickly became apologetic.

"Oh luv I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Yoda's really cool. He cuts peoples heads off wif light sabers like this." He jumped off his bed and grabbed a base ball bat. He swung it around like a sword and made 'Pshew!' and 'Zzst!' sound effects.

She couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looked.

After he had finished his reenactment he put down the bat and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Awright Noodle. Let's start wif an easy one."

He leaned in close to her.

"'Ello." He said.

"Hallo." The miniature guitar god said proudly. She knew that one by heart.

"Goodbye." 2D said, while waving his hand, signifying a farewell.

This one was a bit harder. It was much different from 'sayonara'. She struggled to make out the words.

"Ga-goo, good. Good baa. Goodbye, Goodbye!"

"Nice job luv!" He patted her beloved radio helmet and smiled. She smiled too and clapped her hands cutely.

"Yes." 2D nodded his head.

"G…Guh."

"Yes."

"Yeees."

"'Ats right. No." 2D shook his head.

"Mmm-nn…nnno. No."

The 23 year old smiled. She could learn awfully fast.

"Hmmm, what else can I teach yah" He put his finger to his chin in thought. The singer should teach her something essential, yet simple. An idea popped into his head. The phrase was indeed a dangerous one if used incorrectly, but it was defiantly one that she deserved to know.

"I love you."

Noodle tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Ahhh…nani?"

2D pointed to his chest. "I."

Then he drew a heart in the air. "Love."

Noodle recognized the universal symbol for affection and nodded. Then he pointed to his companion. "You."

"Aishiteru."

"No, I love you."

"Ai?"

"I love you."

"I…sheru."

2D sighed. "No no I love you."

"I l-love?"

"Yeah! I love you."

Noodle was determined to learn this one. She shut her eyes.

"I. Love. You." She said. Then opened her eyes again to see if she was right.

"You got it! Yeah Noodle you did it!" He jumped up and down with excitement.

Filled with complete joy, she did the same.

"Yatta! I love you! I love you!" She giggled and bounced all over the room.

Blinded by her own bliss she failed to notice where exactly she was going. Noodle jumped up and accidentally banged her head hard on a shelf. Startled by the sudden pain she froze and a blank expression came across her face. Unfortunately the shelf, now weekend by the force of her radio helmet, became crooked and two key boards slowly slid off and onto the head of the tiny Asian bellow.

Noodle dropped to the ground and held her head. 2D gasped and quickly rushed to her side. The Axe princess's throat clamped up and a massive migraine came on. Large tears threatened to fall as the sheer pain got worse. _'No! Don't cry. Not in front of 2D-san. PLEASE don't cry. Owwww.' _She thought.

"Noodle are you awright? Yah hit your head pretty hard." The dimwitted singer felt instantly terrible for the little one's injury, even though it wasn't nearly his fault. He had to find a way to stop the tears.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a plastic container. Popping out two pills he put them in her hand.

Noodle's lip trembled and she looked at the tiny objects, unsure what to do next.

"Swallow those, they will make yah feel better." 2D pointed to the painkillers, then to her mouth.

"Eat." He said.

The guitarist placed the first pill on her tongue and shut her mouth. What now?

The singer chuckled at his mistake. She needed water. In an instant he had left and returned with a glass of the liquid. She drank the water and swallowed both pills. In almost no time at all, the pain was gone!

"Arigato 2D-san!"

2D knew that phrase.

"Aww your welcome lil monkey." He reached over to pat her helmet again but stopped himself realizing it wouldn't be the best idea.

"Yeh want to get some breakfast?"

She looked confused again.

"Yeh know...food."

No sign of comprehension.

"Uhmmm…" He pointed to his mouth.

"Amakuchi!" She seemed aware of what he was explaining now.

"Yeah yeah. Yeh want some…Err…Amo…Koochy?"

"Hai, onika ga suita."

It was about time for a meal anyway. The little guitarist had found her way into his room around 5:00 opened the door at 6:00 and now it was 6:45. A good time for some food.

2D lead Noodle to the kitchen. He got himself a box of lucky charms and Noodle some waffles. He gave the frozen waffles to Noodle, knowing she could work the toaster. She picked up the icy disks and pushed them both in the kitchen appliance. 2D would have done it himself is he wasn't recently banned from using any toaster, microwave, oven, or dishwasher. It wasn't his fault, he just wanted to see what happens if you put dynamite in the microwave. Curiosity was a weakness of his…

While Noodle waited for her waffles to finish, 2D poured the lucky charms into one bowl and began emptying the marshmallow treats into another. _(A/N: Tribute to Glasscase of Emotions :3')_

"DING"

"WHAAAAA!" He shrieked.

Noodle stared at him awkwardly as the waffles popped out of the toaster. The 'Ding' noise the toaster made always startled the singer, even when he was younger. It was so unexpected, like a ninja of the kitchen. You never know when it will strike. To him it was absolutely terrifying.

That had been the second time 2D had screamed this morning. Noodle always thought he wasn't exactly 'hooked up right'. She placed the waffles on the table and began eating, 2D did the same with his lucky charms.

After the third bite she looked up to see 2D was just inches from her face, a wide grin on his.

"I got a new video game. Haven't played it yet. Want to join me?"

All of the words he said she did not understand, except video game. It was one of the first words she learned and it defiantly was a favorite.

"Hai! Vido Game!"

"Awright darling lets go." He said still smirking

Noodle hopped down from her chair and suddenly felt woozy. Holding her head she struggled to find where 2D was. She began seeing double. It was happening very fast. 2D was saying something but it was all muffled. Similar to the vocals in Kid A

The zombie lover didn't seem to notice and walked down the hall, the guitarist slowly following behind.

"ToooDeeee." she whined. Something was happening to her…everything felt numb…it was all going black…her legs lost feeling.

Noodle fell to her knees, then to the floor.

"Noodle?"

He turned around to see the tiny figure on the ground, curled up in a ball.

"Noodle!" He ran over to her and held her close.

"Wake up luv! What's wrong? Are yeh sick?" Please wake up!"

She was breathing which was a good sign but why did she just pass out? Then it came to him. The pills!

"Oh shit! Oh shit!"

He cradled the tiny figure in his arms. He completely forgot they were only for adults. How could he be so ignorant? She might be dead because of him. DEAD! What if she were dead? 2D will have to change his name, move to a different country, open up a flower shop and wear a false mustache, and he HATED false mustaches.

Getting up off the ground 2D ran to his room, hopeful that something there could help him.

When he made it there he lied Noodle down on his bed. Then he began pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do next.

Okay so Noodle was unconscious and couldn't wake up. What next?….Ice cream! NO, no that's not it. Wake her up! Yeah that's a good plan.

2D sat on the bed, at Noodle's feet.

Now how was he going to do that?…NOISE! Make lot's of noise! Perfect! He picked a key board off the wall...then he was lost again. Keyboards are not exactly load enough to wake up a person. What else was loud and obnoxious?….Murdoc! Or even better, Murdoc's bass! The sacred death metal bass was perfect for a job like this. Of course is 2D was caught with the base Murdoc would break his arm…but if 2D was caught with a an uncurious Noodle Russel would break all of his limbs. So it was decided, he will steal the bass!

2323232323232323

The dimwitted singer left the tyke in his room. Carrying her would defiantly slow him down if he had to run from Murdoc. He tip toed to the Winnebago and leaned against the door. Taking in a deep breath he slowly opened the door. First of all the vehicle smelled like road kill put in a blender with vinegar and feces that was consumed and then vomited up. And that was only the Winnebago _Murdoc _smelled 5 times that!

To make matters worse Murdoc was sleeping…with the bass in his arms.

'_Shit' _thought the singer. How would he pry the bass out of his hands?

"Where then hell is my piggy bank Pot?" He mumbled.

"…Wot?" 2D whispered.

"My godamn piggy bank, Where is it?"

"Um..I…err…" The singer looked at the bassist. His eyes were closed but he seemed to be sleep talking.

"Dullard you find that piggy bank or I'll snap you in half!"

This was the first time 2D was afraid of an unconscious Murdoc.

"Oh uhm yeah I got it right here." He said half confused.

"Well go on give it to me!"

"I-I can't first you have to give me my dolphin…it's in your hands."

"Oh oh right of course the dolphin." Murdoc held out the bass to 2D. He took the instrument and looked around the Winnebago for a "piggy bank." He saw a random cat and quickly gave it to the Satanist.

"and heres your piggy bank. Fanks Murdoc."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

2D walked out of the vehicle with the bass as confident as ever. That was much easier then it seemed.

He made the short trip back to his room and plugged the bass into an amplifier.

2D knew how to play the guitar he figured a bass wouldn't be much different.

After practicing with a few notes he began a guitar riff.

Nothing. Noodle didn't stir.

"F*ck!"

"DULLARD WHERE IS MY BASS!"

"F*CK!"

The singer grabbed Noodle and bolted out the door.

2323232323

He walked down the hall drastically looking for an exit. Even after 2 years of living in Kong 2D never got used to the never ending corridors. Half the time he didn't even know where he was.

Let's see where was he now. Noodle is still unconscious and Murdoc is hunting him down. Perfect.

Just when things couldn't get worse. Loud foot steps stomped down the hall.

"Oh shit…Russel." The zombie lover whispered.

The large American would rip him to shreds when he found out what he had done to Noodle. Hide! He had to hide!

2D ran into a random room and locked the door. It was dark and he couldn't tell exactly where he was.

Suddenly heavy breathing was heard in the tiny room. A large hand grasped his shoulder. It's felt furry with….claws?

"What you hiding from babe?" It said.

"GAY POLAR BEAR!"

Immediately shutting his mouth he regretted the last outburst.

Russel's foot steps got closer.

"Quiet down babe, the big man is on to us." The polar bear said as he continued to drink his pina collata.

"Want some?" he offered.

"Wot? No! Shhh I'm hiding from Russel."

"Oh alright I'm just be going then-Whoops!" The bear tripped and the pina collata soared through the air, landing on 2D, covering him in the frozen drink.

His eye widened and he cupped his free hand over his mouth as the over held Noodle. The frozen beverage soaked his shirt completely, making 2D very cold.

"Sorry luv." Said the homosexual mammal as he walked off into the darkness.

The door opened revealing Russel.

2D stood their holding an unconscious child and covered head to toe in something white.

"I'm calling the cops." .Russel said

"No no Russ! It's not like that! Noodle hit her head so I gave her some of my pills then she fainted and I stole Murdoc's bass so I could wake her up but it didn't work and now Mudds is going to kill me and so are you because I look like a complete pedophile but I'm not and it's all really upsetting and I don't know what to do and-"

"2D. Shut up. Noodle is fine, she just can't wake up until the pills wear off. She's fine this stuff happens."

The blue head was on the verge of crying. So much crap has happened that day but in the end he wasn't going to die.

"DULLARD!"

Oh right Murdoc's bass….Well he got really close.

_A/N: "I'm back =' )"_


End file.
